


Names

by SinfulLuca



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulLuca/pseuds/SinfulLuca
Summary: He had been known by many.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Names

Cadis Etrama di Raizel.

That was the name that had been given to him. So long ago that the one who had bestowed it upon him was not even a memory, turned into dust millennia ago.

It was the name of a protector, judge, and executioner. Feared by the people he protected, spoken in hushed tones. A nightmare.

It was the name of someone that had no choice but to take away the life of the only family he had ever known. His brother had lost it all because he had cared about him. He had cared about a monster.

Because to him it looked like Cadis Etrama di Raizel was a monster.

He had been Brother once.

That was not true anymore.

More often than not, he was Sir.

It was better than the name of the executioner, said in deep respect instead of uttered in terror. But even then he still could feel the infinite abyss between him and the rest, separating him from everything and everyone. Sir was still the Noblesse, was still bound to his duty, no matter how many times the Lord would smile at him and ask for him to live at the castle.

Sir was a lonely man, forever chained to a window in an empty mansion.

He stopped yearning for the company he could never have, tethered to his duty until the day he inevitably dies.

But then a human barges in.

He unapologetically breaks into his mansion, takes his clothes, and lies to protect himself.

For the first time since he had ended the life of his brother… he was not alone.

He becomes Master.

Master is beloved. Master is not alone. And even when the meaning of the word tells another story; Master is an equal. Frankenstein wished to protect him and to see him well and happy, just like he wishes the same for Frankenstien. Frankesntein would give everything for him even when Master didn't know why anyone would want to protect him.

But to Frankenstein, Master was worthy of that love.

Master is given tea and pastries for no reason other than for his enjoyment. Master is not an executioner, instead, he's called kind and selfless by a brilliant man who had chosen him, even after learning of the monster

For the first time in his life he liked being himself. He liked being Master.

* * *

…

* * *

It had been 8 centuries.

Everything had changed, everything was unrecognizable. Even himself.

He had slept through all that time and yet he had changed as well in such a short time.

He was still Master but he had been given yet another name.

He was Rai now as well.

Rai was a normal kid. Quiet and strange and a little lost but still a kid. He had a hard time understanding and adapting to the world around him and an even harder time voicing his thoughts.

Rai was no monster, Rai was no respected judge. Rai was an unassuming kid that was loved by his friends and family alike.

Some would find it amusing. Because being Rai, being Master… for once it had made him want to _live_.

Just as the last petals of his long and lonely life started to fall.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Brother. Sir. Master. Rai.

They were all the same: the tragic comedy of a man.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this for days but I couldn't come with an ending I liked so here you go, I give up.
> 
> Also, I just put "Sir" instead of the whole "Sir Cadis Etrama di Raizel" because I was tired of writing it and it flowed better anyway.


End file.
